In certain automotive switch assembly applications, a dual detent or dual function switch is either necessary or desired. For example, in power window switches having an express up or down feature, a dual function switch assembly is required. In such switches, a partial movement of the switch actuator would engage electrical contacts for energizing an electric motor to operate the window regulator mechanism to move the window at a regular or slow speed either up or down. Full movement of the actuator would engage other contacts to energize the motor to operate the window at a high or express speed.
Switches for affecting such dual functions have heretofore been provided. One such type switch utilizes modules with some type of mechanical actuating device, such as metal spring contacts. The metal spring contacts make clicking sounds when actuated. This is not desirable when quiet operation is sought. These switches also have a relatively high number of parts and are expensive.
Another dual detent or dual function switch uses two separate, resilient domes carrying conductive pellets on their underside for engaging conductive traces when depressed to energize an electric motor. These domes are at different heights and are operated in sequence. This switch requires additional space to fit the two domes in the switch assembly and special rocker actuators.